Yours Forever
by syrianfootballer23
Summary: DannyXSam Oneshot finally danny makes a move when they go to toronto, canada for a field trip Disclaimer: I dont own danny phantom


**Yours Forever**

"I can't believe my parents let me come on this trip! Toronto, get ready for Danny Fenton!" Danny exclaimed as he and his classmates arrived at their hotel in downtown Toronto, Canada.

"This is gonna be great! Maybe I can pick up some hot chick!" Tucker Foley said with a grin, while he glanced around the hotel.

Sam Manson rolled her eyes at her two best friends. The trio had known each other since second grade and since then they had been inseparable.

"Calm down you two. How about we get to our rooms and unpack. Then we'll decide what we're gonna do for today, since Lancer said we can do whatever we want. Come on, Danny." Sam announced.

Danny obeyed and followed her to room 234, since they were assigned that room for their 3 day school trip. Danny walked behind Sam with a smirk on his face. He knew this was going to be a challenge for him. He'd had a crush on Sam ever since he met her, but he didn't dare tell her. Danny didn't want to be rejected and he certainly didn't want to risk loosing their friendship too.

Tucker was assigned to a room with his crush too, Valerie Grey. Even though Tucker always announced that he wanted to find a "hot chick", he never really meant it. It was just to get Valerie jealous, and everyone could see that it was working.

They all unpacked their belongings and met up in the front lobby an hour later. The trio and Valerie agreed that they were hungry and needed to eat something. They headed to the nearest McDonalds. Once they were finished eating, they settled on having a walk and explore downtown. Half-way through their adventure, Tucker and Valerie disappeared, which left Sam and Danny together. They walked in silence for a long while. They usually couldn't keep their mouths shut when they were together. For some odd reason for the past 2 weeks they didn't do much talking.

"So Sam…we haven't seen any ghosts all day. Hopefully one won't randomly pop up. I'm so not in the mood of ghost fighting." Danny said, in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Danny, its Toronto, not Amity Park. There probably no ghosts here in the first place. "Sam declared bluntly. So far for his efforts, her answer just made him feel stupid. He decided not to say anything else; he didn't want to hear another one of Sam's offensive replies. Instead they walked in silence once again until they reached the hotel. By then, it was 10pm so they just went to bed without another word.

The next day, Mr. Lancer announced that they were going to the Ontario Science Centre, as an educational aspect of the trip. They got ready and took several buses until they reached their destination. They were allowed to wander the centre with their friends, as long as they met up at 3pm beside the door. Once again, Sam and Danny were left alone because Tucker and Valerie had taken off together.

Danny and Sam roamed the centre until one of the exhibits caught their eyes. It was the Weston Family Innovation Centre exhibit. There were lots of weird and creative things in that exhibit. There was a machine that allowed you to make your own soundtrack and an area where you could create your own gadgets. All around the exhibit, you could see scientists in their lab coats walking around and you could ask them any question that came up in your mind. _This is interesting, I wonder why we don't have one in Amity Park, _Danny thought.

In the midst of their discoveries, Danny's ghost breath signaled to him. There was a ghost near. Sam was so wrong.

Danny looked around before going to a corner and shouted, "I'm going ghost!" Danny Fenton then turned to Danny Phantom.

"I am Technus, master of all things science!" He declared followed by a maniacal laugh. He then aimed his ghost ray at the ghost boy still standing in the corner. Danny blocked it with his shield.

"What do you want now?" Danny said with no hint of patience in his voice.

"It's the science centre; it's perfect for my master plan!" Technus exclaimed.

"Tell me more about this plan of yours…" Danny replied as he winked at Sam. She was picking up on what Danny was trying to do.

"Well, I suppose I could tell you. You're just a boy; you can't do anything to sabotage my well planned scheme. With all the machines in here, I can create a…" Technus continued to explain his plan even though no one was really listening.

"Sam, get the Fenton Ghost Thermos." Danny whispered to her. She nodded and threw him the thermos.

"That's great Technus, but I'm sorry I have to burst your bubble!" Danny shouted and sucked up Technus into the thermos while he screamed "You won this time, just wait until next time! I am Technus…"

Sam and Danny burst into laughter at the pathetic ghost. He took every chance he had to glorify himself. Danny changed back into human form as he thanked Sam for her help. He held Sam's gaze for a while too long. Once Danny realized that, he turned his head in embarrassment, blushing. He could usually hide his feelings and his weird blushing from Sam, but same as the talking thing, the past two weeks were just hell. He couldn't control himself anymore around Sam. A blanket of awkwardness suddenly covered them. The rest of their visit to the Science centre ended up being spent in pure quietness.

Once they were back at the hotel, Mr. Lancer announced that he was able to organize a dance that night in the banquet hall for their school. Danny glanced at Sam; he wanted to see her reaction to the announcement. She had a mischievous grin on her face. She felt Danny staring at her and she nodded in approval. Danny smiled back and they both blushed as they headed back up to their room.

Sam went to the washroom and changed there, while Danny changed in the main part of the suite. He got dressed in his grey stripped suit with a blue shirt and blue tie underneath. He had to admit, he did look good. _Maybe this outfit could impress Sam…_ Danny thought to himself as he waited for Sam to finish.

All of a sudden, Danny's cell phone rang, signaling to him that he had received a text message. Danny opened the message and wasn't surprised about what he read.

"Tucker and Valerie are officially a couple," Danny broadcasted like he already knew that was going to happen.

"Finally!" Sam shouted through the washroom door. A moment later, the washroom door swung open and Sam walked out. Danny almost had a heart- attack. She was drop dead gorgeous. Sam was wearing a short, knee high gothic style, black dress. She had her hair in a messy bun with skull shaped hair clips. She had her usual purple make-up, but there was something mysterious about it. Sam smelt like lavender, which wasn't normal for her. Danny was about to drool. It was like she had him under a spell. He then realized that he should look away or he was going to do something stupid.

"R-ready t-t-to go?" Danny said, but it was more like a croak.

He guessed Sam didn't notice his stuttering because she answered with a smile "Yeah, let's go." She linked arms with him and they headed down to the banquet hall. By the time they got there, the party was in full swing.

Sam pulled Danny onto the dance floor as a slow song began to play.

Before he could himself, Danny asked "Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?"

Sam blushed. "No, but thank you. Not too bad yourself."

Danny too began to blush. _This is ridiculous. _Danny thought. _I'm blushing like a 5 year old. Way to go Danny. _But he couldn't take it anymore. He needed to do something about his feelings for Sam, and quick.

Danny grabbed Sam's hand and led her to the garden outside. She was clearly shocked by his move, but she went along with it anyway. They sat down on a fancy bench in silence just staring into each other's eyes.

Danny looked away and began to stutter something. Sam couldn't understand what he was saying, but he suddenly covered her hand with his, and that gave her a hint about what he might be talking about. Sam moved closer to Danny.

"I know I'm probably gonna sound stupid telling you this. But I can't help it anymore. We've been best friends forever. And well…what I'm trying to say is…"

He didn't quite finish what he wanted to say. He was interrupted by a surprising move by Sam. Her lips were on his, kissing him hungrily. At first he was startled but he became comfortable with it so he deepened the kiss. _Sam is kissing me? Sam is kissing ME!! YESSS!! _Danny thought. _Her lips are so soft and they taste like grapes from her lip gloss. Mmmm. _Her scent made him go into a dream sort of faze.

Sam then broke off the kiss to say something. Danny groaned in response. "I don't dress up like this for just anyone." Danny gave her a sincere smile and moved in for another kiss, but Sam pulled away. He sat back in confusion. Sam gave him her famous smirk. He couldn't help but retort the smirk.

"Let me finish. Danny I have loved you since the day we met. I just never had the courage to tell you. Now that you kissed me, I realized that you were having the same problem." Danny nodded. Sam continued, "So what does this mean?" She moved her hand back and forth between her and Danny when she said the word this.

"It means that you're my girlfriend…right?" He said giving her a small peck on her lips. Sam rested her head on Danny's shoulder.

"Oh Danny. I'm yours forever." Sam replied, her voice muffled from Danny's suit. Danny beamed. He couldn't help but think what it would have been like if they told each other their feelings earlier.

"I love you, Sam" Danny declared.

"Me too. I mean I love you too, Danny" Sam said softly.

Danny tipped her head back up into the moonlight and gave her a more passionate kiss. Danny could swear he heard Tucker and Valerie whistling in approval in the background. _I've been waiting for this moment for so long. And now Sam is mine forever. _Danny smiled at that thought.

He alarmed Sam by changing into Danny Phantom. He picked her up and flew to room 234.Danny went intangible and went inside the room as him and Sam giggled. Danny flew to the door and locked it. He knew they didn't want to be disturbed for a long time.


End file.
